The stolen jersey
by drags
Summary: A continuation of 2x03 - Lisbon's reaction to Jane's assessment of Bosco and more!
1. Chapter 1

Lisbon continued putting her belongings back in their proper place. Even though only a few days had passed, agents had come into her office and made it ready for her replacement. As she put her diploma back on the chest in the corner of her office she thought about what Jane had said.

_He's in love with you._

She hadn't been all that surprised Jane had worked it out. If anything she had been surprised at how long it had taken him to discover they had a history. But honestly, Sam wasn't in love with her anymore, was he? They had had their fling. He had been her superior and she was the impressionable young agent who wanted to be the best. He wasn't attractive in the traditional sense but education had been Lisbon's seduction. He was intelligent, witty and dry. His understanding and support filled a void that had been present since her mother's death and her father's subsequent decline. Young and eager to impress, Lisbon had clung to the only male in her life that had offered her comfort. She didn't regret their romance, but she had certainly moved on and it worried her that it appeared Sam hadn't.

Lisbon continued to chew on her doughnut thoughtfully. She was almost sure that Bosco wasn't in love with her, but then, how many times had Jane been wrong in the past? She went back to her desk and sat down in her chair. Her brow was furrowed, the crease of annoyance present on her forehead. Lisbon was irritated with Jane. Until this moment she had been convinced that her and Bosco were going to be able to behave professionally with one another. She was sure that no one on the team (aside from Jane of course) had any idea of her former attachment to Bosco. But if Jane was right and Bosco did still have feelings for her she was going to have to deal with them, and soon. Picking up the phone Lisbon decided to leave him a message. She would arrange to meet him outside work the sometime the following week to clear the air. Until Jane had said the word _love _Lisbon hadn't even entertained the notion that Bosco might have returned to the CBI for her. But now that the thought had been planted in her head she just wanted to make sure that Bosco didn't get the wrong idea.

As Lisbon dialled, she waited with bated breath, praying for the automated voicemail to break the repetitive ring rather than the voice of Sam. Her prayers were answered when the voice on the other end told her to leave a message.

"Sam, it's Teresa, just wondering if you fancied grabbing a coffee sometime next week after work? Let me know, bye!"

Lisbon placed the receiver back in the cradle. At least that was done. She felt like she could tick something off her mentally created list. Now all she had to do was finish putting her office to rights and then she could head home. Though even home would require some tidying up. Jane's scheme had resulted in her apartment being messed up somewhat to look the part of someone who was having a break down....

***

It didn't take as long as her office to sort out her apartment. So much was still in boxes anyway that it still looked a mess even once back to its original state. Lisbon thought to herself as she did every evening that this weekend she would make a concerted effort to make her place more homely. As she put the almost empty bottle of whiskey back on the drinks shelf Lisbon looked around for her brother's football jersey. She had been sure she had left it in the kitchen after doing a quick change to go back into the office with the crazy therapist but she couldn't see it anywhere. Too tired to give it much thought she decided just to get a fresh t-shirt to wear for bed and look for it in the morning. It had been a draining week, even if she had just been acting for the last two days of it and now she just wanted sleep.

***

Across town Patrick Jane was feeling guilty. Not only had he glanced back at Lisbon for longer than was really socially acceptable after he had realised Bosco's feelings for her, he was also feeling guilty about the garment he held in his hands. It was a black football jersey with the number 99 on it. He had taken it while Lisbon was taking the suspect out to the car. He hadn't even thought about his actions. One minute it was lying discarded on the floor, the next minute he had folded it into a small bundle and surreptitiously held it under his suit jacket as he met Lisbon at the car. He lifted it to his nose, taking a breath in. It smelled like a mixture of laundry detergent, cinnamon and whiskey. Jane wasn't entirely sure what it meant that he had felt it necessary to take what was obviously Lisbon's favourite 'down time' clothing. But one thing he was sure of was that he was going to do everything in his power to keep Bosco away from Lisbon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist, sadly.**

Lisbon headed into work early the next morning. Although she knew word would have got around that she had faked her breakdown to catch the killer she didn't want anyone doubting her abilities. She had worked too hard to get to where she was to have it destroyed by lies. It was still dark in the bullpen but Lisbon didn't bother turning on the lights. It would still be a couple hours till the rest of the team came in and she didn't want to waste electricity. As she got closer to her office she spotted a figure, undistinguishable through the half closed blinds, sitting in her chair. She wasn't alarmed. Jane was often to be found in her office first thing in the morning; making a pyramid of cards on her desk or leaving her coffee. Lisbon didn't mind, though she'd never admit it to him she enjoyed the routine of it, it comforted her to know that Jane's was normally the first face she saw in the morning and the last she saw at night. As she opened the door Lisbon opened her mouth simultaneously ready to make a witty retort about whatever it was Jane was doing in her office today. She stopped abruptly without a word escaping her lips however when it was Bosco's eyes that were looked back at her rather than Jane's.

"Expecting someone else Lisbon?" Bosco said, a slight smile spreading over his face that didn't extend to his eyes.

Lisbon blinked, bringing herself out of the momentary shock.

"Uh, no, just ...wasn't expecting you that's all."

"Uh huh" Bosco replied, disbelievingly.

He didn't speak again and Lisbon, standing awkwardly by the door decided to break the silence. Walking over to sit on the sofa as her chair was occupied Lisbon spoke.

"What are you doing here Sam? Kinda early for a social call isn't it?"

Bosco smiled again.

"Well Tersea, I wanted to see how you were. We haven't really spoken since....well since we last worked together. Everytime I try and talk to you we get interrupted by your consultant..."

Lisbon quirked an eyebrow.

"...So I thought I'd catch you before anyone else came in."

"How did you know I'd come in early?"

"Because I know you Teresa" Sam said, getting up and walking over to the Sofa and sitting down next to her. "I know you."

Lisbon flinched at the suggestive way he said those words, and tried to ignore the way he was looking her up and down. If Bosco had noticed her flinch he didn't let on. Instead he moved closer to her on the sofa and took one of her hands in his.

"Sam...."

"Teresa."

"What are you doing?"

"I've missed you, I wanted to call but I didn't know what to say."

Lisbon shifted uncomfortably, trying to edge away from Bosco but not to seem rude. It must have looked awkward to anyone watching. Her hand clasped firmly in his while trying to put some distance between them. Lisbon wasn't going to lie, she had been slightly relieved when Bosco had shown up. He was a good agent and if anyone had to take the Red John case away from her she wanted it to be him. But they had left things badly on their last meeting, it was a memory she didn't want to have to relive, and having him here in her office, alone holding her hand made Lisbon seriously uncomfortable.

Before she realised what was happening, Bosco had raised a hand to her cheek and had begun to stroke it gently, he whispered her name moving in closer. Lisbon didn't know what she wanted, but she knew she didn't want this.

"Sam....please. Don't."

Bosco stopped. He wouldn't move faster than she was comfortable with, but he knew he wanted her back and he was going to fight for her. His hand remained on her cheek, stoking softly.

"Get your hands off her."

Both Lisbon and Bosco looked up, startled by the new voice in the intimate setting.

Patrick Jane was stood in the doorway, a look of defiance in his eyes. Lisbon felt a blush rise in her cheeks, embarrassed by Jane's sudden appearance. Bosco dropped the hand from Lisbon's cheek but kept the other on her hand.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard." Jane said the words very calmly, but his tone was fierce.

"Who do you think you are?" Bosco said, getting up from the sofa and moving to meet Jane.

"She told you to stop. I don't know about you but if a woman said that to me I would honour her request. Though I can tell you now.....she would never say that to me."

Lisbon blushed fiercely. She was angry with Jane for assuming to be her knight in shining armour. She was annoyed with Bosco for accosting her so early in the morning without so much as her morning cup of coffee to help her get through it. She wanted both of them out. Sometimes the CBI building was just too full of testosterone.

Ignoring the blush Jane's words had just provoked, Lisbon spoke.

"Jane – leave."

Jane looked incredulous. "But..."

"No but's, just get out."

"Lisbon, I was only trying to help..."

"I can look after myself, please, just leave."

Bosco was smiling, looking at Jane like he had just won a prize.

"I don't know what you're smiling at Sam. I'd like you to leave too."

Bosco's smile left his face but he broached no argument. Looking at Lisbon meaningfully he turned to leave, brushing past Jane roughly as he left the office. He was pissed off, if Jane hadn't barged in he might have been able to have a real conversation with Lisbon, but he wouldn't be deterred. He would talk to her soon.

Jane continued to look at Lisbon with a mixture of disbelief and slight hurt. He truly had only been trying to help and now she was kicking him out. He didn't want to think about the feelings he had experienced when he had come to her office door ready to surprise her, only to see Bosco in _his _place. He would leave, but he was not going to let this go. Lisbon needed him, Bosco would hurt her if he didn't stop it and he had no intention of seeing another person in his life get hurt.

"We'll talk about this later then." He said softly.

"Oh I would count on it." Lisbon responded tersely.

As Jane left her office, Lisbon went over to her desk and sat behind it. Placing her head on the cool wood she groaned inwardly. It was going to be an unbearable day.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome x**


End file.
